Broken Pieces
by The Night Owl Revolution
Summary: Starting from the childhood to their jobs of MyMusic, is the story of Scene and Intern 2. Sometimes life can throw bricks at them...but how they managed to live with it is the question.
1. A new beginning

**I decided to begin a new story on the past and present of Scene and Intern 2….because…well I want to! Hope you all will enjoy this! Wish I could find a damn perfect cover image first…oh well, I'll find one as the story continues. Enjoy!**

* * *

"...And then you'll find a family soon because I would adopt you if I could!"

The girl wasn't at listening nor could she understand half at what the lady in the coat had said. 'Adopt', 'orphanage', 'agency' and many others opened a whole new world to her world of language. But she only just wanted to know what was going on. How this lady was just talking about these foreign words. She only took care of her since last week and she barely at all spoke the whole time.

"Do you have any questions?" The lady finally asked when the traffic light turned red and looked at the girl.

"Where are my mom and dad?"

The lady looked at her sympathetically, "I'm sorry, dear but your parents...They're watching over you."

"What does that mean?"

The light turned green when the lady looked ahead and drove, "Sorry, can't talk while driving."

The girl wanted to protest. After all, the lady had been talking to her a few minutes before. But she said nothing and looked at the slightly open window. The sun was bothering her eyes but she let it brush past her. After all, it was either looking outside and getting blinded by the sun or just look at the car seats and count the thread in the car seat. But like she could count, anyway.

Life was waking up and getting its normal routines. She'd see people talking on the phone while walking, stores beginning to open up, newspapers being tossed to the home's front porch and children walking to school with either a parent or alone. Some teenagers were just standing in corners, eating their breakfast. Others were running to a taxi or bus stop.

She'd often wonder why she couldn't go to school. After all, her parents did talk to her about her first day of school. She was to begin around this week if she could remember well. They did buy her a backpack and other school supplies. And even a nice outfit to wear.

She looked at the opposite side of the car window while they were at a red light. She saw a boy staring at the car she was in, sitting in the front steps of a house with a backpack by his side. He looked around her age and he seemed like a nice person. He waved to her and she couldn't help but wave back. He was the only one who made sense the whole week.

They stared at each other until the car drove again once the traffic light turned green and she felt kinda sad she couldn't see him again. It would be nice to just talk to him for maybe a few seconds. But she didn't feel like asking the lady. She didn't seem very nice at all.

Like the step-mother from that fairy tale: Cinderella. The story she loved so much next to The Little Mermaid. Her parents used to read her those stories every night before she went to sleep. She would beg for a story if they had forgotten. She couldn't sleep without a story told by either one of them. But the best stories, she thought, would be the ones they made up.

Maybe she is Cinderella. Her parents are kidnapped and that lady is going to be her step mother. She will have two mean step sisters but the birds and mice will comfort her. And then maybe she'll get married to a handsome prince and he will have guards search the land for her parents. And they will make her step mother and step sisters live in the jungles.

Even she knew that was a little too far fetched...Animals can't sadly talk and she knew because she tried that at one point with a bird. The bird only flew away when she tried to run up to it. And it wouldn't matter if animals could talk. They wouldn't understand what's happening, anyway.

"We're here, Norma." The lady stopped the car in front of what seemed like a palace to the gi-Norma's eyes.

"Where?" She asked and put a hand to cover her mouth but too late.

"Your new home."

"Huh?" The words sounded so weird and out of ordinary. What did she mean 'new home'? What will happen to her old home?

The lady slammed her car door, opened the other to unbuckle Norma's seat belt and helped her out. She helped her up the stairs and knocked on the door. A few seconds later a teenager opened the door and let them in.

"Show this girl around the orphanage. Her name is Norma." The lady commanded the teenager to do without asking her to do so.

The teenager nodded, "Yes m'aam. Would you like me to take your coat?"

"No, that's fine. Just tell me where Mr. Davis is."

"Walk ahead and take a right where you're at a kitchen. He's helping some kids bake a cake."

The lady nodded, "Thank you." And she walked off to where the teenager instructed.

The teenager knelt down to Norma's height, "My name is Alice. Can you tell me what your name is just so I can be sure?"

"Norma." Was what she replied. She was told it was her name so it must be her name.

* * *

"Have a good day at school, okay?"

"Okay." He wasn't so sure if he would like school. After all, he did know his colors and how to count to 20 so was it necessary for him to go to school? He knows his own name and how to write it so was it necessary? Of course, he doesn't know all the letters of the alphabet...

Maybe he might have fun at school. It would be nice to get to talk to kids his age and make some friends. His mother interrupted his thoughts, "I have to go to work now so you better get in. Have fun, kiddo." She kissed his head before him inside the school building. She made sure he was inside before heading off to work, which was being a lawyer. (This week was a boyfriend suing his ex-girlfriend for crashing his car into a bridge.) She hoped her only son wouldn't get a degree in law.

All the kids were leaded to a gym where they were called by name and assigned their teachers.

"Melvin Munson?" The principal, Mrs. Addison, called out loud.

"Here!" He replied.

"Go with Mrs. Illiam. She's that way." She pointed to a teacher, who tried to shush the kids.

Minutes later, the gym was now organized and classes soon left to their classrooms. Mrs. Illiam's class was the 5th to leave. She led her students out of the gym and into the hallway. She got them to her classroom and let them sit anyway.

"Okay, class. My name is Mrs. Illiam and I will be your teacher for all of kindergarten. You will introduce yourself and I will begin from Table A."

"My name is Melvin." He replied when it came to his turn.

Some of the kids laughed in response, not controlling themselves. He felt hurt by the response. They didn't laugh when the other kids said their names.

"Enough, class. That is not very nice. James, Brandon, Emily and Amelia stop laughing right now. I can tell who my troublemakers for the year are."

The class 'ooh'ed in response and it got the four kids to blush in embarrassment.

Melvin, unfortunately, still felt hurt by the pain. But he shouldn't let them bring him down. This was his first day. And he was going to enjoy it.

* * *

**Well…I hope you guys will enjoy this story later on! Your questions will soon be answered as the story progress…or you could just ask me now and I'll answer in a non-spoiler answer. And I might change the title if I don't like it. But I think 'Broken Pieces' seems suitable.I promise I'll try to get a chapter of 'A love that lasts' soon…I just have writer's block…**


	2. School

**Annabeth Everdeen: **Now I know where they live currently…sounds kind of stalkerish but hey, a girl's gotta do a what a girl's gotta do. And I was originally going to make this Scentern 2 but the last line for the final chapter would throw everything off.

**Lindsey: **Thanks!

**Morgan: **How ironic!

**IT. WAS. MY. BIRTHDAY. I'm 14 now. It was a pretty good birthday. Had a lot of birthday shoutouts and spent time with my best friend on Saturday (My birthday's April 6th) . Had a birthday party on Sunday and it was cool. Now let's go to the story.**

* * *

"Where are we going?" Norma had to ask. She hadn't spoken much since she had been in the orphanage for over 2 days and would only speak to Alice since she trusted her the most.

"To school, silly. Your school is close to mine so I'll walk you there." Alice smiled at her as she handed her a backpack with supplies.

"Okay." She grabbed the backpack and followed Alice out of the door and into the warm air. They were only a few minutes into walking, "What is school for?"

"To learn to read, write and become a successful person when you grow up." Alice replied. Her only thought was, 'A distraction from bullshit of life...poor Norma...this girl will be adopted into a happy home in a matter days. Good...I don't want her to end up like me.'

She brushed her thoughts aside as she walked Norma into the school for the kids up to 2nd grade. She led her outside the school, near the entrance, "Okay so this is where we will separate now. I'll be back at 3 PM to pick you up. Just wait by that tree in the playground. They let you go into the playground so their parents pick them up."

Norma nodded and went inside the school building where the principal greeted her and lead her to a classroom where the kids stared at her once she came in, "Students. This is a new student who will be with you for the rest of the school year. Her name is Norma Heish and I hope you will all be nice to her. This is Mrs. Addison, Norma."

"Certainly," Mrs. Addison nodded at the principal, "Okay class, what do you say to our new student?"

"We hope you will enjoy Class 3A." The students said in unison.

The principal nodded at the students and at Norma, "Well, I better go now. See you kids later." He closed the door behind him.

"Okay...let's see. Who wants to help Norma with her things for a while until she's comfortable?" Mrs. Addison asked as a couple of kids raised their hands, most were too busy laughing at the silly name or were just lazy.

She scanned the tables and knew the certain person who didn't raise their hand, "Melvin."

The kids who raised their hands groaned in defeat. And some of the other kids too, since they felt that Norma shouldn't really be at all bothered with a boy like him. They just didn't want her to befriend with a loser like him. But it's not really like they liked the new girl anyway.

Mrs. Addison led Norma to where Melvin sat and began her morning lesson of learning everybody's names. She'd do for a week or so or until everybody knew each other's names without correcting each other. After 30 painful minutes, she let the kids get ready for reading, "Okay class, I will hand you your books and I want you to try to read aloud. Anybody who laughs at your classmate's mistakes will have 10 minutes taken out of their recess time."

She handed them their storybooks and told them to open it.

"You look confused." Melvin had to whisper to Norma. He saw her confused look once she got the book and looked at the front.

"They look...like...nothing." She had to reply. The words felt confusing and felt more like alphabet soup rather than actual words.

"Maybe it's your first time reading."

"Yeah..."

"Melvin, Norma...is there anything you'd like to share?" Mrs. Addison glared at the 2 kids.

They shook their heads.

"Norma, please begin reading."

"Uh...I can't, Mrs. Addison...the words feel so confusing."

"Alright then, I'll just help you when you have some free time. Who wants to volunteer or I'll start picking people out."

One by one, the kids read. Even if they made a few mistakes, Norma felt upset on how she couldn't even read a single word. But she did start school 4 days late so it must've been the reason. She watched as all the kids read out loud. She tried to catch up but found each word and letter like a foreign language.

"Everyone: try to copy down these sentences on the board while I call you out one by one and re-read the story to you. Norma, you're first.' Mrs. Addison finished writing the last sentence and handed them large handwriting paper with a pencil. She sat down in her chair while Norma got her storybook and sat next to the desk.

After 10 minutes, Mrs. Addison noticed how Norma kept trying to read each word. She would often say how each word is confusing. Maybe she had a learning disability and the orphanage didn't even know about it. She'd talk to them later when she had a chance, "You may go back to your table now. I'll call the next person up."

* * *

Lunch began. After minutes of eating, the class was allowed to go outside to play in the small playground for half an hour before going back to class. All of the kids were busy playing tag or from the playground equipment that they didn't notice that Norma and Melvin were sitting alone in separate places. Or maybe they weren't too busy to notice them but didn't care about them at all.

Melvin did see Norma sitting alone from everyone. He didn't know how to approach her…maybe just a simple 'hi'. And he did promise Mrs. Addison to help Norma around the school and be her friend. He walked toward her, "Hi…can I sit next to you?"

Norma looked up and saw him with a friendly smile, "Okay."

"So why did you go to school late?" Melvin had to ask. They were just kids so they'd just ask questions without any thought whatsoever.

"I don't know…I think my parents are gone and are going to come back from vacation and pick me up." She replied. She never knew the horrifying truth but everyone let her believe what she wanted to believe before reality pays her a cold visit.

"Oh. I'm sure they'll come back." Melvin replied. He had a strange feeling that her parents would never come back. But even his young mind knew better than to say a sentence like that.

"So what do you want to be when you grow up? Mrs. Addison assigned us to write what we want to be when we grow up." Norma changed the subject.

"Maybe a lawyer I guess."

"What's a lawyer?"

"Never mind. What about you?"

"Maybe a singer I guess. I don't really know."

They talked for a long while until the bell rang. They had become friends by the end of the day before they knew it.

* * *

**Oh don't worry…the next chapters will be more depressing…I'm sorry if I made anybody cry for my fanfics/fanvids…you won't believe the comments I keep getting that say they cried and how hard it is to make them cry…I guess I'm talented at these type of stories. And I actually cried when I saw the Croods and it is HARD to make me cry…I think I like these type of stories…they're my comfort zone…go figure. Anyway, the bloopers for MyMusic today were hilarious. I'm curious to see what they'll do after the bloopers. If they do 3 episodes per blooper video it'll take about 9 weeks for them to finish it. (About 2 months)…what do you think MyMusic will do as videos after the bloopers? To be honest…I hope the fanfictions (Which will take awhile to finish a lot) but I'm probably sending myself a death note here. Post in the review and I'll see you in the next chapter!**


	3. I've Got Nothing

**Annabeth Everdeen: ** Thanks. :) Well obviously life would get worse otherwise they wouldn't be the Scene and Intern 2 we all know and love since well life changes us.

**Icewolf14**: thanks. And I see you happen to like my other stories which mean a lot. :) *virtual hug*

**I am so forgetful that I didn't even I updated chapter 2! Well at least I know now!**

* * *

"Norma's diagnosed with Dyslexia. I suggest you try to get her treatment immediately. I know it'll be hard for her to get adopted but it's suggested that help her and support her as much as you can." Those were the words that kept Norma awake at night. She had gone downstairs because she wanted something to drink before going to sleep only to find Mr. Davis and a woman talking behind a closed door. She didn't hear the rest because she rushed upstairs and found Alice sitting behind her bed, reading a book.

"What's Dyslexia?" Norma asked immediately before Alice could greet her.

"Why are you asking?" She replied carefully closing her book.

"I heard Mr. Davis and a lady talking about me. They said I have Dyslexia. What's that?"

Alice knew what it was. She had been in the orphanage long enough to learn that there was a 5% chance of a kid with Dyslexia getting adopted. Most couples just want a kid that won't cost them more than adopting them. But she didn't want to tell her the truth. So how could she sugarcoat it?, "It's nothing, really. You just need to work harder to read and write."

"Oh. Okay. Thanks for telling me." Norma didn't understand at all what she meant. Wasn't she already struggling enough?

Alice changed the subject, "Norma...I'm going to need to talk to you. Sit down. Okay, so next week is my birthday. And I'll be turning 18, which means I'll be leaving here next week."

"Oh...why are you leaving?" Norma asked, with sadness in her voice.

"I have to. I'll need to find who I am."

"But will you come back?"

"Someday." Alice replied. She lied; truth was she was going to be kicked out of the orphanage next month once she turns 18. She wasn't accepted any scholarships so what could she do? She hoped that she could manage in the streets. She didn't want Norma to worry so she sent her off to bed and here was Norma: wide awake.

Norma kept thinking about the conversation and wondered what this all meant. Maybe her parents would come soon. Maybe this was a dream and her parents would wake her up soon. Maybe it was and all she had to do was sleep to be awake. She closed her eyes and soon fell asleep.

But Norma only found to wake up to disappointment.

Norma's week at school was okay. She had trouble reading which meant she was taken to a special class most of the time. But she managed to get the same lunch with Melvin, and they'd always talk which made the day a bit better. Those were times she enjoyed the most while the world seemed more and more confusing. Like Alice and turning 18, her dyslexia, and the random strangers that would take children. What were they all about?

Weren't birthdays supposed to be an important thing? Why wasn't Alice excited about it? Shouldn't she get excited? From what she could remember with her previous birthday, there was a piñata, people, decorations, candy and cake. Wasn't she going to get those? And what does having to leave do anything with turning 18?

She tried talking to Melvin about it since she knew he was really smart but even he didn't know much. And he honestly didn't. He wasn't trying to talk out of the question like he had so many times before. He was taught to never hurt anyone's feelings on purpose and he knew that it would hurt Norma then it would for him if she knew the truth of her parents and the orphanage. He didn't know a lot of an orphanage but knew well enough you go there if your parents are dead.

Some of the older kids at the orphanage did taunt Norma, saying that her parents were dead but Alice was the only one who kept Norma not believing it. She knew that once Norma knows, it could ruin her life forever. When Norma was old enough she'll find out but not at a young age. It could mentally ruin her forever if she knew since her own mind shouldn't be suffering so young.

Alice had been in the orphanage when she was probably 9 or 8 and had seen what happened over the years. Little kids turning to mentally insane people because they knew the graphic details of their parent's death too young, some teenagers turning to drugs for comfort, some getting adopted and her 13th birthday. It was a nightmare for her since couples don't want teenagers. How did she survive all those years having a calm attitude? She could never know herself.

But she was one month closer to turning 18. What she'll do next month is something she doesn't know herself. She doesn't want to take money from the orphanage or government or from anyone. She had too much pride to beg others for something she could do herself. It would seem pretty selfish to never repay anyone back, wouldn't it?

So what did she do? Simple: Just grab her things and leave without a word. And it was just a week before her birthday.

So now it only left Norma even more confused on why Alice left and would leave the only question: _'What will happen to me when I'm 18 and my parents aren't back yet?'_

* * *

**Sorry I made this chapter alittle rushed. When I get stuck on something for 2 days, I get easily annoyed. Go figure. So well MyMusic Season 2 is happening and I'm super excited for it! Like last year, I'm pretty sure I'll attend summer school and MyMusic will come and save my summer! Yeah…anyway I'll try to update soon as possible!**


End file.
